


Incoming

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [16]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Cell Phones, F/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Clyde Logan has entered the modern age by getting a cell phone -- and you seize every opportunity to make him flustered and frustrated at work because of it.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 39





	Incoming

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

“What in the sam hill is that noise?” Clyde’s favorite patron is the first to finally say something about the little chime that’s been goin’ off in his back-pocket all evening.

He was hopin’ nobody’d notice, that the noise of the bar would be too loud, hoped the jukebox would cover it up. He gives an apologetic grimace and drops a few olives in a martini he was makin’ for another payin’ customer, and only once he slides that glass on over does he fish out the damned thing from his jeans and fiddles with it.

“Jus’ my phone, sorry ‘bout that Earl. I don’t know how to go turnin’ down the volume or nothin’.” He sighs, a little frustrated at the technology.

Clyde’s friend laughs around the smoke of his cigarette and has to smack a hand against his chest to clear the smoke outta his lungs as he grins and shakes his head.

“Well I’ll be. Clyde Logan has entered the modern age.” Earl teases, making Clyde give him one of his famous stares before unlocking the phone.

“Shut up, it wasn’t my idea I can tell ya that. The missus just thought it’d be nice to have some way o’ communicatin ’, but I ain’t too happy about it.” He says honestly.

_Ping!_

“D’ya suppose that’s her now?” Earl’s nosy and tries peering over the edge of the phone, a fancy touch screen that Clyde’s fingers are just too big for.

“Could be, I only got her and four other numbers saved in it.” Clyde worries suddenly, before his worry is dashed when he pulls up your messages and slaps the phone to his chest with a startled, “Christ!”

“Everythin’ okay?” Earl’s teasing mood melts away into genuine concern, and Clyde’s mouth goes real dry real fast as he tries to make an excuse to get back to his office.

“Yeah, shit, I just.” His heart is racing, “Emergency, gotta make a phone call real quick.”

“Go – I’ll watch the bar.” Earl frowns, watches as Clyde practically runs to the back.

You can be such a fuckin’ tease, he thinks, as he re-opens the messages. It’s all pictures, just pictures of you. You naked in the shower, naked in bed, naked in the kitchen with whipped cream all over your tits. When the hell did he even buy whipped cream?

His cock is hard, immediately, because o’course it is. He knows it’s wrong, dirty, he’s dirty, but he doesn’t give a shit because – 

_Ping!_

A photo of you suckin’ on a long popsicle comes through, and he presses the lil’ phone icon and calls you up, already workin’ his fly and button open to give himself some relief.

“Fuck (Y/N),” He says when you answer on the very first ring, he says as he tugs on his cock, spits into his hand for more slip as he grunts out, “Givin’ me a damned heart attack.”

“Did ya like ‘em?” He can hear the brat in your voice, can hear just how pleased you are about alla’ this.

“Yeah, yeah I liked ‘em, liked ‘em a lot darlin’.” He admits, breath already comin’ hard and fast as he imagines your pretty lips around the head of his dick the same way you were lovin’ on that popsicle. 

“Are you jerkin’ yourself off?” You sound so pleased, so damn smug, and he almost has half a mind to roll his eyes – but then he gives his cock a twist and he groans low and long into the phone receiver where he’s got it shoved between his cheek and his shoulder.

“No.” He pushes his hips up into his hand, and thinks about how good it would feel to have the tight wet hot tunnel of your throat around it instead, your spit slick lips gagging around him, your lashes tickling his stomach with the way you deep-throat him. He groans again.

“Liar.” You tease, and you sound like you’re touchin’ yourself now, and dam if that don’t get him over the edge.

“Fuck – ” He spills all over his hand, winces at it, wishes you were here to clean him up.

“You better have saved some of that come for me when you get home tonight, big bear.” You moan softly into the phone, heaven in his ear. It’s almost enough to get him hard again. 

“You keep sendin’ me these damn pictures and I’ll be home a lot sooner than you think.” He teases right back at you.

You only chuckle and hang up the phone with a little ‘love you,’ leaving him to tuck himself back into his jeans and ready himself to go back to the bar – but he only gets so far, before his phone vibrates once again in his back pocket with a soft,

_Ping!_


End file.
